Rivals To Friend Then To Love
by SakuraLi 4ever
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP! Sakura and Syaoran meet when they were six yer old. Syaoran at that time was cold, mean, and quiet. Sakura ofcourse is cheerful, kind,and sweet person. But Syaoran was always rude to her. Could Sakura change Syaoran to a warm hearted guy?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Rival to Friend then to Love ****

Title: Rival to Friend then to Love

****

Written By: Lil_CherryBlossom-n-Wolf

****

Author's Note: Hello! This is my 2nd story. Yay!

Anyway, the story takes place when Sakura and Syaoran are little. There were about 6 or 7 year old. Then it will be when their 12 or 13. Then goes to the teenage life than adult. It'll be like the story of their life. Anyway, enough about me babbling. On with the story!

And please R+R. Thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1 Rivals We Are

A 6 year old girl with bright emerald eyes and shining honey brown hair, walk along with her father, Aidan Avalon. The little girl's name is Sakura, Sakura Avalon. Her name means 'CherryBlossom'. She is very sweet, caring and always happy. She loves making friends and always helpful. And she has a caring Bestfriend name Madison.

As she was waking along with her father to the park. Her father asked her if she wants an ice cream. She said yes ofcourse. Who would anyone say no to an ice cream? So her father told her to play while he goes and buy her ice cream. She nodded and walked to the playground. 

When she reached the playground, she saw a young boy with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes sitting in one of the swings. .He's head was hanging down, 'It looks like he's mad or upset' thought Sakura. So, she came up to him.

"Hi." Sakura said to the boy, who was sitting on the swing, "Does it feel lonely when there's no one to play with and no one to talk to?"

"No!" He said coldly while he was staring on the ground, "Go Away!!!"

Sakura look hurt. The boy who she was talking to was upset and mad.

"Hey! I'm just trying to make friends with you." Sakura said a little anger in her voice, "Why are you like that?"

"NONE of your business GO AWAY!!!" He shouted at her, "JUST GO AWAY!!!!"

As he said that he got up and pushed her to the ground.

He then runaway, leaving a crying little girl on the ground.

'Why did he do that? I was trying to make friends with him and he just pushed me to the ground.' Thought Sakura sadly.

As she got up, she wiped her tears with her hands and brushed some sand and dirt out of her dress. Then she sat on the swing were the boy sat before and waited patiently till her father comes back.

(At School the Next Day)

"Good Morning children, we are having a new student joining us." The teacher said a little smile on her face, "Please come in."

Then, if on cue, a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped inside the classroom. 'Hey, I think I saw him before but were?' Sakura thought to herself.'Hey! I know, In the park yesterday. He pushed me to the ground yesterday.'

"Please welcome Syaoran Li." The taecher said, "Please take a sit behind Sakura Avalon. Sakura, please raise your hand."

Then Syaoran started walking to his seat when he realize he seen that girl before. 'Hhhmmm I know I seen that girl before' Syaoran thought to himself. ' Oh I know it's that girl at the park!'

To Be Continued………..

Author's Note: Do you like the story? Hehe!!!! Well R+R pplllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!

Stay tuned on the next chapter. It will be posted next week or maybe tomorrow!!!

****


	2. Hurting Me

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry if I took soooo long to post my 2nd chap. I had so much to do that I didn't have time to post this chap. Thank-you to everyone who had R+R my story. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be posting my 2nd chap. But I hope you will like it. Well, I'll stop babbling. On with the story!

****

Last time:

Then Syaoran started walking to his seat when he realize he seen that girl before. 'Hmmm I know I seen that girl before' Syaoran thought to himself. ' Oh I know it's that girl at the park!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Continuation)

When Syaoran got to his seat, he sat on his chair and turned his attention to the teacher. While Sakura in another hand looked at him as if she was thinking about him. Syaoran knew that someone was looking at him, and knew it was the girl he met at the park yesterday. But ignored her.

As the Lunch bell rang, the student got up from their seat and packed their belongings and went straight to the cafeteria. Sakura of course were one of the last students to excite the classroom. As Sakura came out of her classroom, she felt a hand griped her wrist tightly. She stopped and turned around to meet a pair of amber color eyes. She knew who it is. She knew that he's mad at her for some reason, which made her real confused. She was confused because, she never made anyone mad at her. No one could ever be mad at her. She is caring, sweet, nice, and cheerful girl who happen to make people smile. As she tried to get free from his hand, Syaoran however tightened his hand more. Sakura then began to sob quietly, but didn't make it loud. She didn't want the boy to get in trouble. She just kept on sobbing until she didn't felt the hand, then she stopped crying. She then wiped her tears from one of her hands and looked up and saw no one. Then she looked at her hand, which had a red mark around her wrist, but ignored it. She then turned around and went to the cafeteria, as if nothing had happened. 

As she got to the cafeteria, she looked for her bestfriend. She then spotted her, and started heading where her bestfriend is. As she reached the table where her bestfriend sat on, she sat herself and kept quiet. Madison however knew that her bestfriend was beside her. She then looked at her bestfriend, who was quiet. Madison knew that something happened to her bestfriend, while she was heading to the cafeteria. Madison began to worry. She never saw her bestfriend so quiet. She then asked Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Madison asked her bestfriend with a worry tone on her voice, "Did something happened on your way to the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm okay." Sakura said reassuring her bestfriend, "But thanks for worrying about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

To Be Continued…………

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make the next chap longer. Well, what do you think? Don't worry, S+S will be together. (I hope) But I have to still think about it. But don't worry, you know that I'll make it S+S. **

But, if you want to know the rest, I'm only going to continue it if I have 30 reviews by this Wed, Oct 17, 2001

Please R+R! Thank-you! ^-^ 


End file.
